


Joining

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Has Nightmares, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bottom Ben Solo, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic foreshadowing, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Nightmares, Poe Dameron Is A Good Boyfriend, Pre-Canon, Protective Poe Dameron, Smut, To quote Filmmasteradam, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comforts Ben after yet another nightmare.





	Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nightmares
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_— a desolate planet, with trees that looked like they had been all but burnt by some sort of battle —_  
  
— a man in a mask that looked almost avian in nature, stalking through the ruins of Dantooine, villages burning in his wake —   
  
— a pair of blue eyes, staring at him —   
  
— and Ben snapped awake in that moment, looking frantically around the room, gasping for breath. It was just a dream. Thank the stars. Poe was awake as well, looking over at Ben. “Ben? Are you okay?”  
  
Ben switched on the light in that moment, illuminating the room, illuminating Poe’s face. Then he said, “Thank the stars.”  
  
“What happened?” Poe’s voice was ever soft, ever caring, and he placed a hand over Ben’s own.   
  
Even that simple reassuring touch was enough to make the floodgates open in that moment. Ben told Poe everything about the nightmares. The man in the mask. The planet that he kept having flashes of without knowing what it really was.   
  
“I just don’t know why I’m having those nightmares.” Ben said. He swiped his hand across his forehead, pushing away sweat and strands of black hair. “They just won’t go away, and they surface at the worst possible times.”  
  
“When do they surface, angel?”  
  
Ben sighed. “When I’m stressed, mostly. Maybe they’re just stress dreams, but Jedi don’t usually have those dreams unless they’re for a good reason, do they?”  
  
Poe squeezed his hand. “I’m not an expert on the Jedi, but no matter what happens, I’m going to protect you.”  
  
“Always?” There had been that element too in his nightmares, the sense that he couldn’t protect Poe no matter how hard he tried. That he too would be swallowed by the darkness.   
  
Ben couldn’t bear it. Even that idea, the idea of not being able to protect Poe, was horrifying.   
  
“Forever.” Poe pressed his forehead gently against Ben’s, and Ben could take comfort in that presence. Just how close Poe was, his breathing mingling with Ben’s own.   
  
Their breathing was as soft as ghosts in that room, where BB-8 was still powered down for the night, where they held each other, and Ben could never understand why anyone would be afraid of him loving. There was nothing evil about this, was there, just being close to one another, their breathing and heartbeats mingling. Ben knew that when his heart beat like that, it beat for Poe, and for Poe alone.   
  
Poe rested his hands on Ben’s chest. “You’re trembling.”  
  
“I can’t go back to sleep.” Ben took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “I can’t see those eyes again. Don’t leave me.”  
  
“I won’t.”   
  
Their lips touched. Even that tender, gentle kiss was enough to make Ben feel like he needed more contact, more skin. He broke the kiss, and Poe said, “What do you need?”  
  
“Make...” Ben wet his lips. “Take me to bed. Help me forget.”   
  
“Anything.”  
  
They fell into the rhythms of their lovemaking, Poe taking the lead even as he stripped away Ben’s nightshirt, his pants, even as Ben did the same. Poe’s lips were soft against his body, his fingers tender, and Ben melted beneath the kisses and touches. He melted, reciprocating even as he nuzzled at Poe’s neck.   
  
They fell into that rhythm, Poe kissing down Ben’s body, whispering about how beautiful he was, and Ben for the moment could believe it. He wasn’t beautiful, but the way Poe said it, he could believe it. Poe took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, and Ben groaned, at first in pleasure then in frustration even as Poe released it.   
  
Poe worshipped his chest before moving downwards towards his stomach, towards his aching, rising shaft. Ben tried to reciprocate, only for Poe to kiss him gently and say, “You don’t have to. Tonight’s for you. How do you want me to touch you, Ben?” Even the way Poe said his name could sound like an endearment in and of itself.   
  
Ben wet his lips. He already wanted so much, but right now, he wanted this closeness, this feeling.   
  
“I want you inside me. But I don’t want to crush you.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Poe moved up Ben’s body, kissed him again. In those eyes, those burning eyes, Ben could see desire, and also tenderness, like Ben was the galaxy, the moons and stars. “Just lie down.”  
  
They used a pillow for Ben’s hips, and Poe prepared him — even those slim, agile pilot’s fingers filling him wasn’t enough, he needed more. He sank down on those fingers, relishing Poe’s look of tender concentration. Poe withdrew his fingers, lined his shaft up with Ben’s opening, and said, “Are you okay with this?”  
  
“Please.” Ben said, and Poe entered him, and it felt so good that Ben could cry — all the while, Poe stroked him, promising not to leave him. Promising that he would always stay with him, that he was safe, that Poe loved him so much and even after he died he’d always love him. They both made these promises, soft as ghosts, even in between their lovemaking, before Ben felt his climax washing over him, even as he erupted in Poe’s hand. Poe squeezed his eyes shut — and stars, he was so beautiful Ben’s heart ached —and Ben was filled with his release, the remnants of their joining.   
  
Poe collapsed on Ben’s chest, both of them too tired to get up. And in that moment, just holding Poe, Ben felt, for the moment, at peace. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Dear stars...thank you.”  
  
“Anything,” Poe murmured even as they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
